


Checkmate

by marshie_marshmallow



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: TTS Gen Week 2021 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshie_marshmallow/pseuds/marshie_marshmallow
Summary: With nothing better to do with herself, Kiera plays chess with Arianna.
Relationships: Queen Arianna of Corona & Angry | Kiera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of TTS Gen Week: Protection / Rain / Triumph
> 
> Originally there were more scenes to these but they ended up dragging it out and taking away from the main purpose of the fic. So... now I'm not really happy with this. Go figure.

“Checkmate.”

Kiera groaned as Arianna moved the white bishop into position. Sure enough, there was nowhere for the black king to flee, meaning she lost again.

“This game is stupid,” she muttered.

“Are you not having fun?” Arianna asked.

“Not when I’ve lost six times!”

“Come now, you can’t expect to start winning immediately. I must have lost four dozen games at _least_ before I won for the first time. And even that was mostly luck.” She paused. “There’s also books on strategies and such that you can read.”

“People write books about _chess_?”

“People write books about lots of things.”

She huffed and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed. The only reason she even agreed to play chess with the queen was because her original plan - bothering Varian - had gotten ruined by Catalina deciding that she actually thought his nerd stuff was _interesting_. So Kiera had been left to entertain herself if she didn’t want to listen to the two of them talking about chemicals and measurements and how his boiler system worked. And Eugene and Rapunzel were both doing paperwork, which was even more boring.

“Why is chess so popular anyway?”

Arianna put a finger to her lips. “It’s hard to say. Some people like the mental exercise. Some just think it’s fun or they like the opportunity for companionship.”

Kiera frowned, eyeing the board. Well, if she quit now she’d be back to having to find something to do with herself. “... Let’s play again.”

She was going to win eventually. She was sure of it.

* * *

“Checkmate.”

Kiera set the black rook down and folded her arms on the edge of the table, a smug look on her face.

Arianna laughed. “So it is.”

“Took longer than I thought it would.”

Four and half years and hundreds upon hundreds of matches. What had started as a way to entertain herself had turned first into an obsessive need to land at least one win. Then, at some point, it just became about the time spent with the now-former queen.

"Come on, let's play again."

"I thought you'd take longer to celebrate your win."

Kiera shrugged. “It was just one win. I’ve still got a couple hundred losses to make up for.”


End file.
